La Vie en Rose
|centro = Won Young}} "La Vie en Rose" (Coreano: 라비앙로즈; Lit.: A Vida em Rosa) é uma música do grupo feminino nipo-coreano formado pela Off The Record Entertainment, IZ*ONE. A música é a terceira faixa e faixa título do EP de estréia do grupo, COLOR*IZ, lançado em 29 de outubro de 2018. Áudio Descrição Letras (Eh eh eh) (Eh eh eh) (Eh eh eh) ( ) (Woo) (Woo) Uh, ( ) Uh, ( ) (Woo) (Woo) Uh, ( ) Uh, La La La, La La La, La Vie en Rose La La La, La La La, La Vie en Rose ( ) (Woo) (Woo) ( ) Uh, ( ) Uh, ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) |coreano= 빨갛게 물들여 지금 이 시간 I’ll make it red (Eh eh eh) Make it red (Eh eh eh) 어느새 내 맘에 빨간 장미처럼 우아하게 (Eh eh eh) 새롭게-에-에 Rose 이런 느낌은 Rubi보다 더 (Rubi보다 더) 내가 느끼는 반짝임처럼 끌리면 이끌려 Na na now 바로 지금 Na na now I don’t wanna make it blue 상상해봐 너의 La Vie en Rose 더 깊어진 눈빛 그 속에 붉어진 내 맘을 타오르게 해 나를 춤추게 해 (Woo) 잊지마 여기 서 있는 Rose (Woo) 언제나 빛날 수 있게 La La La La Vie en Rose Uh, this is my~ my La La La La Vie en Rose (Rose) Uh, oh it's my~ my La La La La Vie en Rose 기대해도 좋아 왠지 완벽해진 이 느낌 가까이서 봐도 난 좋아 Red 반짝이는 눈빛 루비같이 모든 시선 All eyes on me 내가 그 누구보다도 빛나게 빨갛게 물들일게 이런 느낌은 사탕보다 더 (사탕보다 더) 내가 느끼는 달콤함처럼 끌리면 이끌려 Na na now 바로 지금 Na na now I don’t wanna make it blue 만들어봐 너의 La Vie en Rose 더 깊어진 눈빛 그 속에 붉어진 내 맘을 타오르게 해 나를 춤추게 해 (Woo) 잊지마 여기 서 있는 Rose (Woo) 언제나 빛날 수 있게 La La La La Vie en Rose Uh, this is my~ my La La La La Vie en Rose (Rose) Uh, oh it's my~ my La La La La Vie en Rose 감았던 눈을 떠봐 달라져 모든 게 다 아무도 모르는 새로운 세상을 봐 Oh baby La La La, La La La, La Vie en Rose 전부 다 물들여 Red La La La, La La La, La Vie en Rose 꿈이라도 좋아 빨갛게 칠해봐 언제든 깨어날 수 있게 내가 불러 줄게 (Woo) 잊지마 여기 서 있는 Rose (Woo) 언제나 빛날 수 있게 La La La La Vie en Rose (La Vie en Rose Yeah Yeah) Uh, this is my~ my La La La La Vie en Rose (Rose) (Woo) Uh 장밋빛에 물들게 La La La La Vie en Rose 새빨가아아안 My rose (My rose) 빛이 나아아아 My rose (My rose) La La La La Vie en Rose 이 순간 특별하게 (We’ll make it red) Uh, oh it's my~ my La La La La Vie en Rose |português= Este momento é colorido de vermelho Eu vou torná-lo vermelho eh eh eh Torná-lo vermelho eh eh eh Meu coração é como uma rosa vermelha também Elegantemente eh eh eh Recentemente eh eh Rosa Esse sentimento é mais que um rubi (Mais que um rubi) Como o brilho que estou sentindo Se você está sendo puxado, seja puxado, na na agora Agora mesmo, na na agora Eu não quero torná-lo triste Imagine sua vida em rosa Seus olhos mais profundos Faça meu coração vermelho e queime, me faça dançar Ooh não esqueça Essa rosa aqui Ooh para que eu possa sempre brilhar A a a a vida em rosa (Ooh) esta é a minha minha A a a a vida em rosa Rosa (Ooh) é minha minha A a a a vida em rosa Você pode estar animado (Sente-se perfeito) Mesmo que seja de perto (Vermelho) Olhos cintilantes como rubis Todos os olhos em mim Então eu posso brilhar mais do que ninguém Então eu posso ser vermelho Esse sentimento é mais que doce (Mais que doce) Como a doçura que sinto Se você está sendo puxado, seja puxado, na na agora Agora mesmo, na na agora Eu não quero torná-lo triste Imagine sua vida em rosa Seus olhos mais profundos Faça meu coração vermelho e queime, me faça dançar Ooh não esqueça Essa rosa aqui Ooh para que eu possa sempre brilhar A a a a vida em rosa (Ooh) esta é a minha minha A a a a vida em rosa Rosa (Ooh) é minha minha A a a a vida em rosa Abra seus olhos fechados Tudo mudou Olhe para este novo mundo que ninguém conhece ainda Oh baby A a a a a a a vida em rosa Tudo é vermelho A a a a a a a vida em rosa Seus olhos mais profundos Faça meu coração vermelho e queime Me faça dançar Ooh não esqueça Essa rosa aqui Ooh para que eu possa sempre brilhar A a a a vida em rosa (Ooh) esta é a minha minha A a a a vida em rosa (rosa) Ooh colorida com o rosa A a a a vida em rosa Vermelho brilhante, minha rosa Ele brilha, minha rosa A a a a vida em rosa Tornando este momento especial (Vamos deixá-lo vermelho) Oh é minha minha A a a a vida em rosa }} Distribuição de Linhas Galeria Curiosidades * A música foi comprada da CUBE Entertainment, e esta música seria originalmente para o grupo CLC. * Apresenta dois remixes, ambos para o MAMA de 2018. * É a música mais performada do IZ*ONE, com mais de 30 performances. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Coreanas Categoria:COLOR*IZ